


Pampering Dwalin

by blankdblank



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Heartbreak, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 08:17:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14492721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankdblank/pseuds/blankdblank
Summary: Finding only one fault with your Betrothed you strike a bargain benefiting both of you which first brings him criticism before a higher standing above his fellow Guards.





	1. Chapter 1

You had finally started courting Dwalin after forcing his hand and starting it himself, knowing your giant snuggly marshmallow of a Dwarf wouldn’t be willing to start it himself without giving him an ultimatum, which you were adamantly against.  
He was perfect for you, his only flaw were his feet, he could rip a wargs’ head clean off with his bare hands then come back to you for hours of snuggles and passionate kisses, but one thing you found out that was hidden from you on the long Journey was that his feet were equally as deadly. Surprisingly to you it wasn’t the smell, he bathed often, always smelling like cinnamon and chocolate somehow, but it was the sandpaper like bottoms of his feet and his jagged nails he seldom trimmed. He didn’t see the problem, other than the small holes worn into the toe part of his socks from being rubbed against his jagged nails, but that was easily mended, just snip back the nails and stitch the hole. You gave yourself manicures and pedicures at least once a week to keep trimmed to your liking, knowing that it would only help you later in the snuggling department so the idea came easily to you, you loved him and didn’t mind showing him by pampering him, so you made your offer.  
“Don’t you come near me with those tools of yours, I love you but there’s a line.”  
You crossed your arms after you set your kit down on the table next to you, “You want to ever share a bed with me you’ll let me work on your feet. This is all I’ve asked, if you let me do this, you can bring your axes to bed for all I care, but I refuse to share a bed with those sandpaper feet of yours, you’ll scrape all the skin off of my legs.”  
His eyes light up happily at your mention of his weapons, “I can really bring my axes to bed? Don’t tease me now!”  
You rested your arms by your sides as you said, “I’m not teasing.”  
He rubbed his beard for a moment with a slight scowl, in his normal thinking face, “Fine, let’s get this over with.” Quickly jerking off his boots and socks sitting down on the end of the bath, placing his feet in the water and bath salts you had prepared for him. Not admitting it until years later that he actually enjoyed your pampering, which normally led to a massage and him pulling you to bed or even sometimes you dragging him.  
…  
Through his next shift and the normal bragging about their wives your pampering comes up, as you’re bringing his lunch you overheard Dwalin getting a hard time from the fellow guards, all of them claiming he should have chosen a Dam, they would have never subjected him to that. A smirk slid across your face as you happened to have a date to visit a group of those guards’ wives after your lunch with Dwalin, hiding it as you met your One with a large smile that none of them could argue showed you as deeply in love with him.  
Dwalin had a slight tension in his shoulders that you had easily worked out for him, sure to show him just how deeply you loved him and taking care of every inch of him through the night and the next morning before his next shift, sending him off, after a large breakfast, where he was met with a pleasant surprise.  
The guards were all quietly muttering to each other when Dwalin returned, all shying away from his gaze drawing his suspicion even more, growling out, “What is it now?!”  
One of the largest guards was pushed closer to him with a timid look on his face as his eyes darted from the floor back to their Captain Dwalin before clearing his throat and mumbling out, “Our wives fixed our feet too.”  
Dwalin raised an eyebrow, resting his axes on his shoulders with a cocky grin, “Uh huh…Is that so? And just what bargain did you strike for it?”  
The guards all turned to look at him curiously as the largest one said, “Bargain?”  
Dwalin’s grin grew as he added, “My One said I could hang my axes near our bed if I let her.”  
The Guards mouths all dropped open as the largest one said, “We didn’t get a bargain!”  
Dwalin nodded his head smugly as he strutted by, “Well, that’s Dams for you.” as he went to his station.  
…  
When you returned to your room to change out of your work clothes you spotted Dwalin finishing his addition to your bed, a shelf/headboard with pegs to prop up his axes, stepping back on the bed to make sure the axes were displayed to his liking, nodding and turning as he spotted you. His smile grew as he jumped off the bed quickly wrapping you in a hug as he kissed you passionately, “I love you.” He carried you to the end of the bed sitting you down and asking, “What do you think? I made sure that it’s secure, so no worries about that love.” Hugging you from behind tightly.  
You giggled as his beard rubbed your neck as he kissed your cheek, “It looks lovely pookie. Is it just for your axes?”  
He looked at you curiously, “What else would you want up there?”  
“Our vows and sword for our wedding when we have it?”  
He gently spun you around pulling you against his chest, as his voice turned velvety, “I already set the holding pegs for them.” You let out a happy squeak as you wrapped your arms around his neck and kissed him again before resting your foreheads together as you ran your fingers through his hair. “I also added two indents for flower vases if you like, and a spot for your wedding jewels along the front.” kissing you cheek again, “Only the best for My One!” Kissing you again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pt 2 is after your Marriage, devastating news clouded the happy news of your pregnancy only to be brought back to happier news as the Durins and the Kingdom accept the new babies. Pt 2 has smut

The room went silent after you charged in, slamming the door shut behind you and heading for the King, noting his swallowing and wide eyes at your fiery gaze, none of the others from the Company willing to step in as you came to a halt crossing your arms, “QUEEN CONSORT!!” He quickly glanced at Dwalin who had his mouth covered as he watched his tiny wife in shock at her reaction to the news while Thorin squirmed in his large seat stammering for a few moments only to be broken off by your voice again, “Just when were you going to inform me of this?! I suppose just because you’re the King you get to choose who you want!” Stomping your foot as you pointed at Bilbo beside him for a moment, who was desperately trying to hide his giggles, “You’ve already married my Cousin!! Now I’m just to lie back for you as well?!” Stomping your foot again, “WELL!!!?”  
Thorin finally cleared his throat as he attempted to straighten himself through his frightened state, “It’s merely a title. Nothing is expected, merely your Children will have a bloodline that of mine and My Husbands, they will be first in line behind me, that is all, when you give birth the title will change to Queen Mother.” Sitting up straight as you glanced over at Dwalin who nodded after his shoulders flinched at your still stern gaze.  
Your eyes went back to Thorin softer now, “Why didn’t you bring any of this up before the wedding five months ago?”  
Thorin, “It wasn’t brought to our attention until after, and only by Dis’ observation at adding your names to our family tree.”  
Your eyebrow raised as you glanced at the Princes, “But they’re next in line, what about them?”  
Fili, “Oh don’t you mind now, I spend most of my time in Dale helping Bard.”  
Kili, “Ya, me too, between Dale and Mirkwood with Tauri, we’ve got loads to do.”  
Fili, “Besides, we’re just moving down a few slots, we’re still in line, just behind the little Ones, so we’ll be here to help them through it all.”  
Thorin, “I would never ask you to be more than my Cousin, but with Dwalin and I sharing a Grandfather and being nearly brothers, it would be as if they were mine anyway. We’ve all already talked about the whole group helping with any children from our marriages so nothing would change there would just be more lessons to add to their teachings.”  
You let out a sigh as you dropped your arms glancing at Bilbo who raised his hands, “I tried to tell him to inform you himself before the mountain found out.” Glancing at his Husband with a giggle, “I did warm you Thorin.”  
“I’m going to get back to work then.” Kissing Dwalin on the cheek, “See you at lunch Pookie.”  
Fili and Kili snorted as Dwalin said, “See you then Love.” Before turning back to the chuckling Princes with a stern gaze making their giggling stop.  
…  
Months later.  
For a month now you’d had a creeping suspicion, one that had just become closer to truth as your figure shifted fuller, assuming at first it was the rich foods you were able to eat now that you were securely in place at home in your Mountain, the only drawback was the soreness that it triggered, your chest had grown nearly a full cup size and could barely be touched at all testing Dwalin’s patience slightly wishing to play with them loving every inch of your fuller figure. Not that he didn’t love you before but with these new inches around your hips and chest he had new territory for his hands to wander to, enjoying each swipe of his finger, lips and tongue over your body feeling as if he was tasting and feeling you for the first time again.  
His hour long lunch break had started with him once again moving past the full table of food you’d laid out, kissing you passionately as his hands slid around your waist while your hands unhooked his fur vest and dragged him to the bedroom with a muffled giggle. Choosing to leave your announcement till he’d finally sat down to eat, both enjoying the brief trysts on his hour long lunch breaks since you’d first been intimate, your clothes now on the floor as you nudged him back to sit on the edge of the bed, watching as his eyes ran over your body in pure admiration, your hands pulling his to your waist as you straddled him. Lifting to take him in as you kissed him again, hearing his moan as you lowered yourself around him before his hands cupped you starting your rocking, both sinking into your rhythm as his hand inched over your stomach, breaking the kiss as you whispered, “Just be gentle with them, they’re still sore.”  
He quickly kissed you again, “Of Course Love, I’d never dream of hurting you.” Kissing down your neck as his fingers gently slid over your chest as his lips grazed your collarbone before trailing over your chest gently peppering kisses across your swollen chest forcing a whimper from you as his other hand slid to stroke your core. His pace quickened as you reached your climax with his lips one again kissing along your neck causing a soft moan to escape you as bumps rose across your skin, his fingers traced along the edges of your breast as you moaned again, finishing around him, the tightening forcing a moan from him in return, your head resting against his for a moment as your breathing steadied. Your head pulled back as you felt his thumb running along your nipple hearing a confused chuckle come from him, your eyes dropping to his chest seeing the liquid running down it forcing your cheeks to heat up as he brushed his thumb around your nipple curiously covering it in the liquid before tapping it to his tongue tasting it before his eyes met yours, “It’s like milk, but sweeter.”  
You giggled nervously, “Wanted to tell you over lunch, I’m pregnant.”  
He gave you a large grin as he let out a loud laugh before kissing you passionately, “I love you! Mahal, I love you!” He turned with him still inside you holding you close to his chest and crawled to the middle of the bed laying you out and kissing along your neck as he slowly started to thrust again deeply slowing the pace, “I’m gonna show you just how much through every single moment, through every pregnancy, as our Children grow inside you.”  
“Hopefully the milk thing won’t happen every time.”  
Dwalin chuckled as he kissed and licked across your chest, “I don’t mind, make a mess, I’ll clean you up after.” Chuckling again as his tongue lapped up the drop that fell from his chest back to yours before kissing you again, after you’d both finished he’d carried you to your bath helping you scrub clean, “Why would your milk bother me Love?” Kissing down the back of your neck and across your shoulders, “It’s going to make our Little Ones grow strong like you.” Kissing you again helping you into your dress before you helped him redress, smiling at his beaming smile as his eyes slid over you while his hands ran over your stomach, when you both headed out your front door he pulled you in for another kiss asking, “Could you tell Thorin, I have to get back to the Front Gates for next patrol.”  
You nodded, “Of course, I’m sure he’ll be thrilled to hear about having to demote his Nephews.”  
He kissed you again, “They’re the eager ones, now they get it easier, try not to think of it like that, we’ve all been bumped up and down the list our entire lives, Thorin’s found his One, he’s immortal now, we all are when we find ours, and none of us are gonna be foolish enough to risk losing each other.” Curling his arm around you and leading you the main hallway leading to the Throne Room, giving you another excited kiss as he brushed his hand over your stomach again before heading back to work.  
..  
You reached the archway smiling at the two guards who bowed to you, your nerves rising as you heard Thorin’s voice echoing in the vast room as he gave his verdict on a squabble between two Dwarves, they bowed deeply and turned to leave as Thorin caught a glimpse of you entering, his stern expression dipping into a smile as the next group of Dwarves were brought up to him, bowing to him then to you and waiting patiently until you were done. He held his hand out to allow you to climb the steps to his Throne and shifted forward to greet you, “Morning Jaqi, anything wrong?” His eyebrows pressing together in concern at your nervous expression.  
Your voice came out in a trembling whisper, “No, um, nothing wrong, just, you know about my title.”  
He nodded leaning closer his voice dropping to a growling whisper, “Someone giving you a hard time about it? Dis hasn’t said anything about it has she, I told her not to rush you two.”  
“Well she, sort of, but that was months ago, um, I should just say it, I’m pregnant.”  
His face lit up, “Really?!” Letting out a loud laugh as he stood lifting you in a large hug curling his arms around you tightly before gently setting you down in his lap as he sat again, sure to keep you steady in the center of his lap, “Dwalin knows?”  
You nodded with a giggle, “Just told him at lunch.”  
His eyes glowed brightly as his smile grew, “This is incredible, may I?” Holding out his hand which you grabbed and set it on your stomach smiling at him.  
“It’s not that far along yet, should be a few months before you can feel them move.”  
His eyes went wider, “Them?”  
You giggled again, “Right, I wasn’t supposed to tell you that yet, forgot to tell that part to Dwalin, didn’t want to scare him.”  
“How many?”  
“I count four heart beats.”  
His eyebrows rose as his voice cracked, “Four?!”  
You nodded, “That’s why I thought I’d wait.”  
He let out another nervous chuckle before hugging you and kissing your forehead, “He’ll be thrilled, we all will, they’ll want for nothing and be well taken care of.”  
You glanced at the long line of Dwarves behind you then back to Thorin, “Well I should let you get back to it.” He chuckled again after another peck on the forehead, helping you to your feet and holding his hands around your waist as you walked down the stairs before letting you go and heading back to his Throne as you went to work again helping Ori sort out the daily stacks of papers and sending out the various reports and documents needed by the Company through the Mountain.  
…  
For a week now you’d been congratulated by every Dwarf, Elf and Man that came across you, each grouping around you as you went up and down the various staircases and escorted across each bridge to assure your safety and that of your children, as Dwalin had left you’d been greeted with a surprise a letter from one of your Cousins back in the Shire, meeting up with Bilbo in the Market place to share the letter and eagerly opening it and reading the letter as you walked through the first doorway.   
Your heart raced as your feet paused, the loud Marketplace muffled around you, blocked out by the sound of your heart pounding in your ears as everyone turned to look at you, finally drawing in a shaky breath as tears fell across your cheeks as a large hand gripped your shoulder shaking you gently causing your head to raise to look at the large Dwarf with a concerned look on his face.   
A whimper escaping you as another flood of tears poured down your cheeks, your knees gave out and you were pulled into the Dwarves chest as you began violently sobbing into his chest as the Dwarves around you turned in a panic, their lips moving as they shouted for someone, finally Bilbo came sprinting into view dropping to his knees at your side, running his hand over your back before wrenching the letter from your hand when he spotted it, skimming over it before curling around you breaking into sobs himself. Finally the both of you were carried back to the Royal Wing by the Princes when they found you, both skimming the letter and laying you both down across Thorin’s bed and curled around you as you both to comfort you.  
When Dwalin and Thorin both finally found you their heart plummeted when they were told that your younger sister, Bilbo’s Cousin and her husband had died and that Gandalf was bringing her newborns for you to care for, their mind racing with the memories of your adorable sister, practically your twin with just as much fire in her personality as you had earning her own place in their hearts, both holding back their tears as they curled around you trying to steady their One’s broke hearts. Your ear piercing scream had halted that days trades for nearly an hour as everyone scrambled searching for the source, as you and Bilbo had been carried away they stayed where they were, silently and patiently waiting for word on what had triggered such a response, and word of your loss had sunken their hearts even lower for you, hanging their heads from the weight of your loss and carrying on with their days.  
Finally that night your crying had ceased, tears run dry as your eyes burned from the crying, gripping Dwalin’s arms tighter around you feeling him curl his entire body closer to you as you did, still whispering to you in Khuzdul as your eyes met Bilbo’s, just as puffy as yours as Thorin gripped him tightly against his chest, forcing the corner of his mouth to flick up as he reached out to grip your hand causing Thorin and Dwalin to lift their heads to see your moved hands.  
Bilbo, “Gandalf should be here in the morning with the Little Ones.”  
“Feels like it’s nearly morning.” Your voice coming out in a shaky whisper.  
Thorin, “It’s just past midnight.” His head resting on Bilbo’s shoulder as he propped himself up kissing him on the cheek softly as he stroked his hand.  
“Sorry I caused such..”  
Dwalin raised up, “Shh, now, you don’t apologize for anything, neither of you, every Dwarf in this Mountain would do the same if we had gotten that news.”  
Thorin, “If you’d like, since you’re already expecting we, Bilbo and I could tend to her children, so you could prepare for yours.”  
Bilbo turned to look at Thorin, “They’re barely a month old Thorin, they’ll need milk.”  
Dwalin, “A month?”  
“I will be needing help though, there’s two of them, they’ll need a bit of tending to.”  
Thorin, “Of Course.”  
You let out a sigh as you forced yourself up as Dwalin quickly sat behind you to steady you, sniffling as you wiped your cheeks and looking around, “I should eat something.” Dwalin helped you to the end of the bed and up to your feet as Bilbo sat and followed as Thorin shadowed him, keeping his hands fixed on his Hobbit Husband in case he’d need steadying or comfort, all pausing as Fili stepped through the door you were headed for, “Oh, um Thranduil brought a meal, bunch of food for you.” Glancing between you and Bilbo with a saddened gaze, then turning and leading you to the dining room on that floor, the Elf King turning to you with a similar gaze as he walked closer to you, lowering himself so you could hug him around his neck, “Thank you for the food.”  
Bilbo joined the hug as he said, “Not a problem at all, I knew this might help, couldn’t just do nothing.” Pulling back giving you both kind smiles as his eyes filled with a knowing sadness as Bilbo said, “They’re coming early today, would you like to meet them?”  
He smiled again, “I would love to.”  
Your forehead rested against his shoulder for another moment before you pulled back and he led you both to your seats with your One’s curling around your sides, you pressed your head against Dwalin’s cheek as you ran your hands over your stomach, feeling his lay out over yours as his other curled around your back whispering in Khuzdul, “We’ll take good care of them Love, all of us.”  
“I know.” Kissing him and rubbing your forehead against his before turning to the food and forcing yourself to eat.  
…  
After washing your face you headed down to the front Gates through the crowd of Dwarves all bowing to you with mournful glances as you and Bilbo passed with your Ones behind you, stopping at the gates as they opened, Thorin’s head tilted up to Thranduil as he tapped his shoulder before whispering, “Smile at them.”  
Thorin raised his eyebrow, “What now?”  
Thranduil, “I might not know much about Hobbits but I do know in times like these, you mourn until the children arrive, you never greet a Hobbit child with sadness.”  
Dwalin, “What sort of rule is that?”  
Thranduil, “Even after a fire, life returns, they’re hurting too, but they’ll need love and sunshine to grow, it hurts, but they’ll need you to be happy. You’ll see it in your One’s faces as they tend to the Little Ones, it may be strange but Hobbits refuse to focus on their pain.”  
Their attention shifted forward as you stepped forward to greet Gandalf as he held a shrieking basket standing before a large eagle, you let out a sigh eyeing the basket, “Why are they in a basket?”  
Gandalf glanced at you with a mournful gaze, “I had to make sure they would travel safely.”  
Bilbo, “Yes, but a basket?” As he lifted the top so you could reach in, scooping them into your hands and laying them against your forearms, their shrieking stopping at your touch as you lifted them, leaning forward and pressing them to your chest before straightening again and turning as Bilbo grabbed the few bags Gandalf had brought after gently tapping their small feet as you said, “Thank you Gandalf.”  
You turned back to Thorin and Dwalin and The Company behind them letting them see the two infants curled against your chest, both barely the size of a squash as you stepped closer to them, tapping each of their backs gently as their hands slid up to hold the neck line of your shirt as you said, “Frodo and Freya.” They both eyed their small bodies down to their curling toes on their tiny Hobbit feet, both gently reaching out to slide their fingers along their exposed skin hearing the cooing their touch had triggered.  
Thorin, “They’re so small.”  
“They’re just newborns still, they’ll shoot up later.”  
Dwalin’s face lit up as Freya curled her fingers around his thick finger and cooed before meeting yours as you asked, “Want to hold her?”  
His mouth opened for a moment as his eyes scanned her small body compared to his large hand seeing he could fit nearly her whole body in it, “Um.” Swallowing as you giggled, “You won’t hurt her.” Before helping him place her in his hands gently and lay her against his chest, seeing his eyes get misty as her tiny body curled against the exposed skin on his chest with her bottom and legs curled under his hand, smiling as she snuggled and cooed against him at his heartbeat. Your hand slid across Frodo’s back as you glanced at Thorin who was still mistily eyeing his tiny body, “You’ll be needing practice too.” Making his eyes dart to yours as his eyebrows lifted before helping him lay Frodo against his chest and letting out a giggle as he gripped onto one of his braids.  
He let out a chuckle as he glanced down at him as you reached up to free his braid, his voice coming out in a velvety low voice, “He can hold it.”  
You nodded and grabbed a bag from Bilbo and led the way back to the Royal Wing leaning your head against his as the two Dwarves behind you cradled the cooing infants as the crowds around you all looked on happily eyeing the tiny additions to the Royal Family.

(Found this image on tumblr, can’t remember the artist, but it’s adorable!! So credit to whoever made it!)  
..  
Each member of the Company along with Thranduil, Tauriel and Legolas took turns cradling and stroking the infants welcoming them into the Family as the Elf King presented his gift, a baby bed for the twins since The Company had barely started on the bed for your children along with a bunch of food and extra blankets for you three. As the day stretched on you were curled in your rocking chair that Bilbo had made for you after helping you stretch them across your chest again as you hummed for them, Thorin had been called away nearly an hour earlier and had just sent word for his husband’s assistance leaving you alone with Dwalin who was fixing a dinner for you both.  
He returned with a smile at seeing you still cradling them, holding a bowl of food in one hand with a chair in the other, setting it down beside you and settling into it before filling the spoon, sliding it along the rim of the bowl and offering it out to you, “You need to eat.”  
You giggled, “I can..”  
“Your hands are full, let me.” Smiling at you as he held the spoon closer to your lips, “I promised to care for you, and our Little Ones. When are they going to eat again?”  
“Most likely when I’m done, they tend to wait until their Mother has eaten, adds more to the milk.”  
He nodded with another smile at the infants, “Then let’s get you full so they can eat, do Hobbits tend to sleep through the night?”  
“Hobbit children can stay awake for months at a time, infants normally around a week.” His smile dropped as his eyes met yours earning a giggle from you, “Don’t worry, Bilbo and I will take shifts, they’re usually even tempered. It shouldn’t affect your sleep at all, they seldom cry.”  
Dwalin offered you another spoonful after regaining his breathing, “I’m more worried about your sleep Love.” Gently rubbing your stomach.  
“Which is why Bilbo and I will be taking shifts.”  
He let out a sigh as he offered you another spoonful, giving them another smile, when you finally reached the bottom of the bowl he took the dishes away as you unhooked your shirt as they wiggled, before helping them start to eat, Dwalin sat close to your side gently stroking their feet and hands, kissing them tenderly as they ate while listening to you humming to them and joining you when he recognized the tune. He let out another chuckle, “They always eat this much?”  
You giggled, “Always, just wait until they’re older and we have to cook all their meals.” Earning a chuckle from him as is mind raced through your possible future.  
He gently helped lift them so you could close your shirt again after they’d finished, cradling Freya as you both went to lay down as you held Frodo, stretching out on the bed with them between you, his eyes fixed on them until you raised his chin and kissed him, his hand curled around your cheek letting out a low hum before puling back hearing you whisper, “Don’t forget about us Pookie” as you stroked his cheek.  
He met your gaze, “I won’t, I swear to you I won’t.” Kissing you again with a chuckle as two hands reached up to tap your chins breaking you apart to gaze at them lovingly as you slid your fingers over their skin, curling around them again as you both started humming again, one of your arms curling over your heads running through each other’s hair as your other hands stayed on the infants. As Dwalin grew drowsier you lifted them into the cradle that you’d pressed against the bed so they could be close as you helped him undress, and curled up next to him, pulling him in for a passionate kiss before letting him curl around you so he could sleep as you slid your arm through the bar to stroke their skin.  
You woke to find Dwalin already up making a breakfast for you both, sitting up you glanced at Frodo and Freya as they wiggled their feet together cooing to each other before looking up at you with a happy squeak, the sudden noise triggered Dwalin to run back into the room forcing a giggle from you when you caught his expression, “They’re happy, nothing’s wrong.” He nodded and let out a breath giving you a smile as he headed back into the kitchen, you glanced back down with another smile, your eyes misting at seeing your sister’s eyes in them, as you reached down to stroke their cheeks before standing to get another set of diapers and carrying them to the bathroom to change them, smiling up at Dwalin as he stepped in cautiously.  
Dwalin, “I um, here I’ll help.” Timidly joining your side at the counter to change Freya, groaning as he opened the diaper and cleaned her up, watching how you’d wrapped the cloth diaper before adding her new one, “These are much more efficient than the ones we used for the Princes, needed five pins and a ribbon to fasten them.” Lifting her against his chest carefully and carrying her to the kitchen where he’d taken the crib to as you followed, laying them both down so you could eat. “Gandalf said they’d have the rest of their nursery brought over later this morning, along with everything else.” His head turned to the doorway as a gentle knock sounded, “Now who could that be this early?” Standing and going to answer the door.  
He returned with Thorin who nervously peered inside at you darting his eyes to the cradle before nodding his head to you, “Thought I’d see if you needed any help with breakfast.”  
You giggled catching his eyes wandering to the crib again, nodding your head to the side, “You can see them if you want Thorin.”  
He smiled and rushed to their side smiling wider as he leaned over the crib gently reaching in to have his fingers squeezed as Bilbo sleepily waddled in the room wiping his eyes, “Honestly Thorin, I told you they’d be alright, honestly Fauntlings barely fuss at all.”  
You giggled at the Dwarf Kings cooing back at the infants in nothing but his pajama pants as his still partially knotted hair hung down in front of him before turning back to Bilbo, “You hungry Bilbo?”  
Bilbo, “Starving.” Brushing his hand down Thorin’s large shirt as he settled into the chair beside you, “You sleep at all?”  
You nodded, “Few hours off and on.”  
Bilbo nodded, “Same. That one there wouldn’t stop asking bout them all night.”  
Your smile grew as Dwalin entered the room again with the food, serving you first giving you a kiss as he gently rubbed your stomach, still without a bump yet in your eyes but growing every day in his, then laying out the rest before taking his place at Thorin’s side as he shifted over so they could share the view, “You both need to eat as well you know.”  
They both glanced up at you then back down to the crib before letting out sighs before claiming their seats and quickly shoveling back their meals so they could stare at the babies again, after you ate you headed to the bedroom to change into a pair of knee length pants, pulling out of Dwalin’s shirt and adding a nursing shirt you’d made before returning with a small blanket, smiling at the two Dwarves who were nervously speaking to the pair as they started to squeak and squirm knowing it was time to eat, both glancing up at you as you entered with a smile. Both gently lifted one of them as you sat back in your seat and undid your shirt laying the blanket over your chest as you adjusted them so they could eat as the pair of Dwarves knelt beside you running their fingers along their feet as you giggled at their entranced expressions, “What is it with Dwarves and babies?”  
They both glanced up at you with a chuckle as their eyes sparkled up at you, “We rarely see them, the Mountain can wait.”  
You giggled as Bilbo grunted out, “Not likely.”  
You all glanced up as the rest of the Company and a very unkempt Dis stepped in cautiously, each still in their sleeping clothes, all timidly eyeing the small feet hanging out from under the blanket across your chest and adding more food they’d brought to the table, each offering you more to eat, your hand moving to support both of them so you could eat with your other hand. All of them eating and nervously shifting as they waited for their nursing to end, both Dwarves happily claiming one each as you clothed yourself again and went to bathe after claiming a kiss from Dwalin and kissing the infants backs, as you reached the doorway you spotted Bilbo joining you as the Dwarves all swarmed around the Fauntlings.  
..  
Eventually Thorin and Dwalin both had to leave for work, finally dragging themselves away after leaving Bilbo to assist you, the rest of the Dwarves all heading out shortly after for their jobs, each mentally shifting their schedules so they could check on you through the day. Rolling the crib back against the bed you and Bilbo laid out for a nap before the knock signaling the delivery of your half sister’s belongings, both tearily setting up the nursery and adding the rest to the empty spare room before Bilbo headed out to at least get some work done after helping you into your baby carrier, two loops of fabric across your chest to cradle them so you could head to work after slipping on your socks and shoes and grabbing your bag you’d filled with snacks and water along with baby supplies.  
All the Dwarves bowed to you eying you closely trying to get a glimpse at the babies as you passed them, only able to see the tiny hand gripping yours from between the slings as you made your way to the records room, receiving a shocked smile from Ori when he spotted you, “I didn’t think you’d be down so soon.”  
You giggled, “I can’t stand sitting still all day, they’re very well behaved. Besides, whose gonna take my job, I can’t just pile it all on you.”  
..  
As you’d finished your sorting you snacked again and helped them to another nursing before changing them and curling them back in their carriers, gripping your stack of papers and heading out to deliver them making a stop at your room along the way to drop off their dirty diapers before heading to deliver the small stack to Thorin. All the Dwarves’ eyes fixed on you partially in shock at your being back at work as you approached the King as Dwalin said, “What’re you doing back at work?”  
You rolled your eyes, “Like I could sit still this long.”  
Thorin grabbed the papers setting them on the table as he folded back the cloth so he could glance at the cooing Fauntlings inside, smiling at them as he wiggled his fingers between them, “Have the pebbles been eating enough?”  
You giggled at his nickname for them, “Yes, had a feeding and a changing since breakfast, due for another in around an hour.”  
Thorin, “Mhmm.” Partially ignoring you letting out a chuckle as they gripped his fingers as the Dwarves around you lifted up to get a glimpse at them as Dwalin moved over to curl around your back, “Want to sit, I’m sure your legs are tired.”  
“I suppose.” He kissed your cheek leading you to his chair helping you into it at Thorin’s left as another Dwarf brought another chair from along the wall for him to sit in on your left, all of them watched as you lifted them higher out of their carriers onto your chest as you leaned back in the chair, running your fingers along their arms as they wiggled their fingers, arms, legs and toes.   
Finally the meeting started again as they forced their eyes back to their work with a few glances back at them, all surprised that they were so quiet and well behaved, as the hours passed you reached for a snack quickly eating your fill before pulling out the blanket you’d packed and laying it over your chest as you helped the squirming infants to start nursing again. Through their nursing Thorin and Dwalin both held their fingers on the tiny feet hanging out of the blanket, both eagerly asking if they could hold one, smiling as you nodded, gently curling their hands around them and laying their choice across their chests and beaming as they stretched their large hands over their backs as they curled their hands around their fingers and braids in their hair.  
..  
For days you’d slipped through your now group breakfast as they fawned over the infants, as you bathed and changed after their feeding and changing, each Dwarf rotating on the first changing to lighten your load. Each night Dwalin would return to find you stretched out on your bed kissing their feet and hands as they giggled and ran their finger through your hair. Then carrying you for a bath sliding the crib into the room with you along the wall to keep an eye on them as Dwalin dried you and took over your pampering routine for you and for him, unwilling to let you stress any more than necessary, loving the familiar trimmed and smooth feeling on his feet and hands and knowing he’d need his hands as gentle as possible for his pebbles.  
Today you’d been woken by the silent shifting of the mattress as Thorin sat near the crib, your eyes squinting through the darkness at the Dwarf King, pulling your arm free and stretching it out to tap his side causing him to flinch and turn to look at you with a stunned look on his face at being caught. You giggled as Dwalin grunted and tightened around your chest as you patted the bed in front of you whispering, “Lay down, you need to rest.”  
He grumbled and stretched out, sliding his hand through the bars as he laid down feeling your arm curl across his chest with a smirk before turning to look at you whispering, “How are your growing Pebbles?”  
“They’re growing, bump started showing yesterday.” Your eyes meeting his before they dropped to your stomach as you let out a chuckle, grabbing his hand and sliding it under the blanket over your stomach as his smile grew gently tracing your growing children.  
“Any sickness or pains yet? Dis had a hard first year.”  
“Had some soreness when the milk started, some dizziness but only if I don’t eat enough.”  
He nodded with another smile as he drew his hand back sliding it back into the grip of the squirming twins as you laid your arm over his chest again, “I’ll make sure your pantry is always full for you, can’t imagine how much you’d have to eat to make enough milk for 6 pebbles to eat every few hours.”  
You giggled again, “They’ll both be starting solids when I get close to labor, won’t have to eat much more, as it is they could nurse for much longer, my body makes enough for four.”  
He glanced at you again curiously, “Does it hurt, having that much milk left?”  
“Sometimes.”  
“Do we need to find you more children to nurse?”  
You settled your head on his shoulder, “No, we only nurse our own kin, unless there is another child you wish for me to adopt Your Majesty.”  
He rolled his eyes, “I can’t have you in pain.”  
“Does your neck ever get sore from that crown of yours?”  
His eyes squinted for a moment, “Sometimes.”  
“There’s a bit of soreness from every one of our duties, motherhood included, it’s barely noticeable most of the time.”  
He slid his hand over your arm letting out a sigh closing his eyes after kissing your forehead, “Still, if there’s anything I could do to lessen your pain let me know.”  
“Does Bilbo know you’re here?”  
“I’m sure he’ll guess it soon enough.”  
You giggled again, “Great then Dwalin will wake up with you and him in our bed too.” Earning a quiet chuckle from him before you slipped back into sleep.  
.  
A few hours later you’d woken again to find Bilbo curled across Thorin’s chest earning a surprised grunt from Dwalin when he woke, gently stroking your stomach and giving you a kiss before starting to climb out of bed to make breakfast leaving you to snuggle against the King’s shoulder. Your breakfast was quick and crowded once again followed by them clearing out so you and Dwalin could bathe together with Frodo and Freya before dressing again and heading to work, you had your lunch early and headed to Thorin’s meeting curling one of the carriers around his chest and the other around Bilbo’s so they could watch them giving you a break. Quickly heading upstairs again you made lunch for Dwalin who entered with a large smile as he peered trough the rooms, his smile fading as he couldn’t find the babies, “Jaqi!!”  
Your head popped out of the kitchen, “What’s wrong?”  
“The pebbles?”  
“Thorin and Bilbo are watching them.” You walked over to him as he nodded and let out a slow breath calming himself as you ran your fingers along his vest, “Thought you might enjoy a quiet lunch together.”  
His eyes locking with yours as a smirk slid across his face as he leaned down to kiss you sliding his hands around your waist pulling you against him, “That I would Love.” His lips crashing into yours hungrily as his hands slid to your ass lifting you as your legs curled around him carrying you to your bed, quickly stripping and eagerly sliding into you making love to you passionately and carefully, not willing to harm your growing pebbles and curling around you for another round of passionate kissing during your second bath before finally eating and heading back to work.  
After another snack you headed down to relieve Thorin and Bilbo, sensing that they’d be hungry soon, giggling as you’d entered to find the King changing Frodo on the table struggling to figure out how to secure the diaper even through Bilbo’s instructions, his head turned to look for the clasp as Frodo started peeing everywhere greeted with a round of “Woah” from several of the surrounding Dwarves and loud laughter from the Princes at the height it reached, finally stopping as Bilbo dried him off with a towel you’d packed for them along with the table around him as another Dwarf carried off the dirty diaper to get rid of as Thorin managed to cover him and secure it finally before glancing up at you with a nervous chuckle. “Still not used to these new Hobbit diapers, had the Dwarf ones down easy, I’ll get it though.”  
You giggled again as you reached his side, “I know you will.”  
His eyes sparkled as he glanced up at you with a large smile lifting Frodo against his chest after securing his onesie, “Time for another nursing?”  
Frodo let out a squeaking whine as he reached Thorin’s chest earning a chuckle from him as his Sister quickly echoed his whine, “Yes it is.”  
He chuckled and had another chair pulled over for you and helped you lay them across your chest before covering you with the blanket and claiming his seat again before looping his fingers around Frodo’s foot with a large smile as he turned back to his meeting with the beaming counsel.  
..  
Through the next few months your four had tangled together a chaotically organized arrangement quad-parenting the twins as they grew, now both three times the size they were, now the size of a large Dwarf infant as your stomach now had an emphasized curve to it as the dips in your sides gradually pushed out as you grew. Each of the Dwarves all claiming their turns with the carriers to grant you a break, Dwalin being the most common, a few times a week seen proudly strutting across the main gates overlook with his fingers curled in theirs with his axe across his shoulders during his checks on the Guards out there, not being allowed to stay uncovered for long with them across his chest before finally returning to your bed to curl up with them across his chest humming to them as they curled their fingers through his beard. Your second nursery had finally been finished at your urging hoping to get it finalized well before your labor, each day bursting with the possible celebration of another milestone in their short lives, the largest being their first words.  
As the Counsel erupted around them, forgetting their presence momentarily in their constant silence, until a loud shriek came from Freya as she pointed at Thorin with her arms outstretched, “EMU!!” Making his face light up with a large smile at her attempt to say, Emulhekh (Majesty) in Khuzdul, before Frodo reached for Dwalin, “SANZI!” short for Sanzigil(Mithril), nicknames that they shared for the both of them, that single event leading to a two day party through the whole mountain.  
The next party was triggered by your bursting into another meeting, one with all the visiting Dwarf Lords and Elf Lords, all of them going silent as they saw you scramble in with the two children squirming in your arms as Thorin and Dwalin jumped to their feet, stopping as you said, “No, wait there.” As you dropped to your knees setting the both of them down, their faces twisting as they looked from you to the twins before dropping to their own knees as they saw them scramble to their feet, both letting out bubbling giggles as they saw the Dwarves kneeling before them with large smiles. Kicking out their feet taking their first steps as the Lords and Dwarves around them all gasped as they watched them cross the few feet to the outstretched fingers of Dwalin and Thorin who were smiling and chuckling proudly, earning nearly a week long celebration shared with the Elves and Dwarves.


End file.
